Diario de una adolescente enamorada
by Icrebe731
Summary: Sakura es una adolescente con un grave problema esta enamorada y tiene un diario donde cuenta como quiere conquistar a Shaoran Li sin morir en el intento
1. PRESENTACIONES Y PROPOSITOS

**DIARIO DE UNA ADOLESCENTE ENAMORADA**

1**. PRESENTACIONES Y PROPOSITOS**

_Nota:_ CCS no me pertenece

_Nota: la letra en cursiva son dialogos lo demas sus pensamientos en el diario_

_**1-Enero**_

Hoy estreno este diario con la intención de rellenarlo todos los días aunque no se si lo lograre la pereza puede con migo a veces.

Como vas a ser mi confidente lo mejor será que me presente.

Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto, tengo 17 años, tengo el pelo castaño claro, no soy alta aunque el atletismo que he practicado me ha dejado las piernas bastante largas, y aunque mi amiga Tomoyo se empeñe en decir que soy guapa yo se que me lo dice por cariño.

Tendrías que ver a Tomoyo ella es guapísima, tiene un cuerpo espectacular y una cara preciosa además de ser muy inteligente, no es que la envidie pero eso no significa que no quiera ser como ella. En realidad esto último es uno de mis propósitos para este año, entre otros, mira esta es mi lista:

-1-Parecerme a Tomoyo

-2-Esforzarme en Matemáticas e intentar comprenderlas

-3-Tener más confianza en mi misma y quererme más (si subo mi autoestima no tendré que parecerme a Tomoyo)

-4-Buscar un pequeño trabajo para ayudar a papá con la casa (y también ,como no, para mis caprichos)

-5-Intentar levantarme antes

-6-Intentar desayunar antes y sin prisas

-7-Intentar llegar a clase sin correr

-8-Intentar no llegar tarde a clase (creo que estos tres últimos se solucionarían con el propósito nº 5)

-9-Seducir a Shaoran Li

-10-Comprar ropa provocativa para seducir a Shaoran li

-11-Ligarme a Shaoran Li

-12-Olvidar a Shaoran Li si no me hace caso (espero no tener que cumplir este proposito)

Umm, aun no te hablado de Shaoran y eso es raro ya que pienso en él las 24 h del día incluso sueño con él; y es que Shaoran Li no es un chico normal… es un Dios. Me gusto desde el momento en que lo vi por primera vez. Me acuerdo como si fuese ayer, estaba yo en el ensayo de las animadoras cuando lo vi. Estaba haciendo las pruebas para ingresar en el equipo de fútbol. Me quede embobada y se me tuvo que notar ya que me di un golpe con la vara es que usamos y yo ni me inmute, pero es que era para quedarse mirando ese pelo castaño oscuro chocolate (como me gusta el chocolate), esos ojos marrones miel y sobretodo ese cuerpo perfecto trabajado en el gimnasio además de ser guapísimo.

Al principio no sabia como se llamaba pero yo escribía su nombre inventado junto al mío dentro de un corazón………LO AAAAAAAMMOOOOOO y sin duda conseguirlo es el propósito mas importante

Hasta mañana diario

_**2-Enero**_

Querido diario (que cursi queda pero me hace ilusión empezar con esta frase):

Esta mañana he quedado con Tomoyo para ir de compras, ella siempre me ayuda a escoger la ropa que mejor me sienta (ella tiene muy buen ojo para eso) pero antes ella siempre me compraba algo muy provocativo que yo nunca lo compraba por vergüenza pero esa etapa ya ha acabado, pienso dejar a un lado mis vaqueros viejos y mis camisetas baja-libido para dar lugar a mini-shorts, mini-camisetas minifaldas y cualquier cosa mini con tal de que Shaoran se fije en mi.

Deberías haber visto la cara que puso Tomoyo cuando le dije que me encantaba la minifalda que había cogido para mí.

_-Sakura mira que monada de falda, este color que viene fenomenal con tu tipo de piel y además su forma resalta tu figura…aunque claro no se si la querrás- dijo con voz apagada y desilusionada mientras volvía a dejar la falda en su estante._

_-NO, dámela, es perfecta para mi- le contesté- y estoy harta de esconderme detrás de tanta tela, tengo un cuerpo y quiero lucirlo._

Dios nunca me imagine una reacción como la ella, al momento la tenia encima de mi abrazándome y diciendo:

_-Mi Sakura ya se ha dado cuenta de que es una chica muy sexy_

¿sexy?, yo sexy ;si diario mi amiga esta muy loca

_-Ya es hora de que enseñes esas peazo de piernas que tienes_

_-Tomoyo baja la voz esta mirando toda la tienda_

_-Es que estoy muy emocionada-dijo con estrellitas en los ojos- toma esta falda y esta blusa y estos pantalones, anda corre póntelos._

Sabes algo diario mío me probé toda esa ropa y… bueno no me quedaba tan mal, en realidad me quedaba bastante bien aunque tengo que admitir que me da bastante vergüenza salir con esta ropa pero todo sea por Shaoran Li.

Al final me fundí toda la paga del mes en dos mini faldas, unos pantalones muy cortos, tres camisas, y una blusa-escotazo-que-no-deja-nada-a-la-imaginación.

Y si esta reacción de Tomoyo te parece excesiva tendrías que ver como se puso después:

_-Oye Saku,¿ por qué esto de comprarte toda esta ropa?- me pregunto mientras caminábamos por el centro comercial._

_-Pues…es que…tú sabes que a mi me gusta Shaoran Li- le contesté mientras ella me miraba sonriente- y quiero que de una vez por todas se fije en mi, se me acerque,me hable, que yo le guste y él se enamore de mi, que me pida ser su novia, que nos vayamos a vivir juntos, que el me pida matrimonio y nos casemos, que tengamos hijos y todo eso._

_-Umm, cariño tu estas guapísima con cualquier cosa, no hace falta que te compres todo esto_

_-Ya pero el solo se fija en las guarras de falda corta_

_-Si es verdad, los tíos son unos cabrones, si ven una cosa cortita se tiran allí, no merecen la pena_

_-Lo se pero me gusta me gusta mucho y quiero gustarle mucho también y si hace falta que yo me vista así lo haré._

_-Esta bien, y yo que creía que tu cambio era para que tu te sintieras mejor y al final es por un tío- murmuró algo pensativa pero eso le duro poco ya que al momento estaba gritando otra vez- ¡Ah! Saku te hace falta algo muy importante._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Esto- dijo señalando a una tienda y cuando la mire me di cuenta de que era una lencería pero no una de esas que vende fajas, bragas y sujetadores para viejas sino una de ropa interior erótica._

_-No creo que me haga falta eso- le dije intentando escaparme aunque sabiendo claro que sería algo imposible por que cuando a Tomoyo se le mete algo en la cabeza es imposible que no lo cumpla._

_-Oh claro que lo necesitaras, sobre todo cuando tú y él hagáis vuestras cosas intimas_

_-¿cosas intimas?_

Tengo que confesar que en ese momento me imagine a Shaoran Li desnudo sobre mi cama y yo pasando mis manos por todos los rincones de su cuerpo y el pasando las suyas por todo mi cuerpo y reo que Tomoyo se dio cuenta por que soltó una de sus risitas. Al final no se como pero me convenció para entrar y eso no fue lo único para lo que me convenció.

_-Mira que conjunto más lindo- dijo señalando a las dos prendas de ropa interior mas pequeñas que había visto en mi vida_

_-Tomoyo eso es demasiado pequeño- le indique mientras lo sostenía en mis manos_

_-¿Y?_

_-Pues, joder, que se me va a ver todo_

_-De eso se trata, vamos pruébatelo_

No sé como pero al final accedí a probármelo.

_-NO pienso ponerme esto- le grité a Tomoyo desde el probador_

_-¿Por qué?- pregunto mientras entraba dentro de mi probador- Ah joder que…sexy_

_-No lo pienso comprar_

_-Cómo que no, oye estas…wuao_

¿Wuao? Que clase de palabra es wuao

_-Te lo regalo- me dijo sonriente_

_-Oh no, ni se te ocurra hacerlo_

_-Si, si que lo voy hacer y no solo por ti sino también por Li- sentencio ella_

¿Por Li?, ojalá que Shaoran me viera así, y sobretodo ojalá que me lo quite también él y que yo le quite toda su ropa… joder otra vez estoy pensando en "eso", soy una guarra, no mejor tengo una mente guarra muy guarra.

_-Esta bien haz lo que quieras- acabe diciéndole_

_-Jejejej, ¡Sakura es sexy, muy sexy, sexy, sexy- cantaba mientras salía de mi probador._

**Propósito 10 (comprar ropa provocativa para seducir a Shaoran Li): cumplido**

_**3-Enero**_

Querido diario:

Hoy he estado todo el día arrepintiéndome de la ropa que me compre ayer, no creo que me lo pueda poner, me da mucha vergüenza… y ¿si en vez de atraerlo tiene un efecto contrario? Es decir si el se ríe de mi, por que no le gusta mi cuerpo o me considera fea y que con esa ropa estoy ridícula.

No sé que hacer y el instituto empieza dentro de poco… Bah, sabes quien no se arriesga no gana y si lo quiero tendré que vestirme con la ropa esa por que si yo continuo igual el va a continuar igual, es decir, sin hacerme caso.

Por lo demás hoy ha sido un día de lo más tranquilo, la única novedad es que mi padre me ha dicho que vamos a tener que comer con unos amigos suyos de la universidad los Hiraguizawa, no se de que pero me suena ese nombre. Espero que pase algo entretenido allí o estaré toda la noche pensando en Shaoran.

_**4-Enero**_

Nota urgente: 10:05 AM

Ya me acuerdo de que me sonaba el apellido Hiraguizawa, de Eriol Hiraguizawa. El mejor amigo de Shaoran, esto es genial quizás esta noche pueda hacerme amiga de el y atraves de él hacerme amiga de Shaoran. Siiiiiiii, creo que hoy comenzare la operación conquistar a Shaoran Li y si para eso tengo que conquistar a su amigo lo haré.

Mismo día: 10:15 AM

Estaba tan contenta de todo que no me di cuenta de un detalle… ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ME PONGÓ?

¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué hago?... Necesito ayuda………. TOMOYOOOO si eso es tengo que llamar a Tomoyo.

Mismo día: 11:00 AM

Uff ya estoy más tranquila gracias a Tomoyo, ¿qué haría yo sin ella?...

Bueno te explico la conversación:

_-¿Si?-dijo Tomoyo_

_-Tomoyo ¿eres tú?_

_-Si, ¿qué pasa Sakura?_

_-Tengo un problema_

_-Dime_

_-Hoy tengo que ir a cenar con unos amigos de mi padre_

_-¿Y?_

_-¿QUÉ ME PONGO?_

_-Pues cualquier cosa solo serán un par de viejos _

_-Tomoyo, esos viejos son los Hiraguizawa_

_-¿Y?_

_-Los padres de Eriol Hiraguizawa, el mejor amigo de Shaoran_

_-Joder, Sakura que suerte, si te acercas a él tal vez puedas…_

_-Si eso ya lo he pensado, pero ¿qué me pongo?_

_-¿Te acuerdas de la blusa-escotazo-que-no-deja-nada-a-la-imaginación, que compramos el otro día?_

_-¿La verde?_

_-Si_

_-Estas loca, es super porno_

_-Por eso_

_-¡ Va a ir mi padre!, no quiero que piense que quiero ser actriz porno_

_-Ok, ok pues ponte una de esas anchas de cuello alto viejas que tienes tu_

_-Y que Eriol piense que soy una monja feucha y se lo diga a Shaoran y que todo se acabe_

_-Vale, por que no te pasas por mi casa creo que tengo algo que te podrá servir._

_-¿Cómo es?_

_-Sexy pero decente_

_-Tomoyo te quiero_

* * *

Hasta aquí este capitulo, es lo primero que escribo así que me gustaría saber vuestra opinión muchas gracias por haberlo leído

Adioss


	2. Cena de imaginacion

**DIARIO DE UNA ADOLESCENTE ENAMORADA**

2. CENA DE IMAGINACIÓN

_Nota:_ CCS no me pertenece

_**4-Enero**_

20:30 (justo antes de salir)

Menos mal que soy amiga de Tomoyo, sino no sabría que hacer…

_-Sakura corre vamos a mi habitación tenemos mucho por delante- me dijo nada más entrar a su casa._

_-¿Qué es lo que me quieres dejar?-le pregunte cuando llegamos a su habitación_

_-¡Esto!-exclamo mientras señalaba a una prenda encima de su cama_

_Me acerque a cogerlo y vi que era un jersey-túnica verde con un maxi-cinturón marrón al la altura de la cintura._

_-Me encanta- le dije a Tomoyo_

_-Pero no solo irás con eso, necesitas unos zapatos, maquillaje complementos…_

Esta bien, todo eso se me había olvidado creía que una ropa bonita iba a ser suficiente pero ahora veo que no

_-¿Tienes algo de eso?- pregunto Tomoyo_

Que pregunta más estúpida es obvio que yo no tengo nada de eso

_-Seguro que no tienes nada…pues ¡Vámonos de compras!- exclamo ella_

Al primer sitio al que fuimos fue a comprar el maquillaje.

_-Ve comprando una base que yo te buscaré una sombra de ojos- me dijo Tomoyo_

En ese momento yo no me di cuenta del error que Tomoyo acababa de cometer al dejarme sola, y yo me dirigí una dependienta y le pregunté por la base de maquillaje:

_-Hola busco una base de maquillaje, ¿podrías ayudarme?_

_-Claro, ¿cómo la quieres?- me respondió ella_

_-¿Cómo que como la quiero?_

_-Si, que si la quieres en crema, líquida, en gel o que tenga un acabado mate, en barra, compacta, una crema efecto polvos, una hidratante en color…_

¿Qué es todo eso? Yo solo quiero una base necesito ayudaaaaaaaa

_-Pues…una de…_

Menos mal que en ese mismo momento llego Tomoyopara salvarme y empezó a hablar con la dependienta. Pasados 5 minutos y después de multitud de pruebas en la cara salí con el maquillaje comprado.

_-Perfecto ahora solo te quedan los zapatos, lo demás te lo puedo dejar yo_

Entramos en una zapatería de esas con la música a tope y allí descubrí lo que en un futuro muy próximo se convertiría en una tortura para mi, los tacones.

_-Sakura, mira estos zapatos que monos te quedarían genial- dijo Tomoyo_

_-Tomoyo eso tiene por lo menos 10 cm de tacón_

_-Ya lo sé_

_-Yo no puedo andar con eso_

_-Claro que si puedes, además los tacones estilizan muchísimo y parecerá que tienes las piernas más largas._

_-¡Tommy yo no sé andar con tacones!- le grité en mitad de la tienda, y pareció que lo escucho todo el mundo, ya que se me acercaron dos dependientas._

_-¿Qué no sabes andar con tacones?- me pregunto una_

_-Tranquila es muy fácil cuando te acostumbras- me dijo la otra_

_-Es verdad Sakura además se tarda poco en aprender, venga pruébatelos e intenta andar._

No puede ser tan difícil recuerdo que pensé en aquel momento…no podía estar más equivocada, fue ponérmelos dar dos pasos y de repente sentí como el tobillo se me doblaba, las piernas me fallaban y yo me iba al suelo.

_-Oops, será complicado- dijo una de las dependientas _

Y tan complicado fue, estuvimos en la zapatería más de una hora hasta que pude caminar sin caerme. Y Tomoyo me eligió unos zapatos estilo richelieu marrones de charol con unos 8 cm de tacón que ella consideraba urbanos pero elegantes.

Al final comimos fuera y llegamos a mi casa donde ella comenzó a arreglarme, me maquillo como una profesional usando la base esa, en los ojos me puso una sombra verde acompañada de otra de tonos tierra, en los pómulos me puso un rosa profundo y para los labios uso un gloss de color coral y el pelo me lo dejo suelto.

Al acabar me miré al espejo y pensé:

-No soy tan mal partido, quizás es posible conquistar a Shaoran.

Ahora me tengo que ir mi padre me llama y no sé como va a salir esto, estoy muy nerviosa, pero estoy dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa.

_**5-Enero**_

Querido diario:

Tengo que contarte como lo pase anoche:

Llegamos a la enorme mansión de los Hiraguizawa y estaba hecha un flan por los nervios pero bueno era normal ya que dependiendo de lo que pasara esa noche podría o no acercarme a mi Shao. Llamamos a la puerta y nos abrió un hombre de la edad de mi padre:

_-Fujitawa, bienvenido a mi casita._

"Casita", ¿ha dicho casita? Joder, esto es una peazo de mansión mucho más grande que la que tiene mi amiga Tomoyo, no se que diría si en vez de vivir en esta mansión viviera en mi casa, quizás soltaría algo como: "_bienvenidos, a mi ratonera, pocilga, casa para hámster"…_dios me estoy volviendo loca creo que debería seguir contado mi noche en vez de desvariar acerca de los tamaños de las casas.

-_Esta tiene que ser tu hija ¿no?-pregunto el hombre_

_-Si, soy Sakura- le dije con una voz de niña pija que me sale cuando hablo con desconocidos_

_-Oh, si yo me acuerdo de ti, aunque tú quizás de mi no, ya que eras muy pequeña cuando venias a jugar con mi hijo Eriol aquí._

……Yo era amiga de Eriol, dios ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué no permaneció esa amistad? Ahora sería la novia de Shaoran.

_-Bueno pasad- dijo el hombre haciéndonos entrar a la "casita"_

_-Fujitawa-escuche decir a una mujer de mediana edad que supuse que era la madre de Eriol- oh, cuanto tiempo sin verte Sakura, que guapa estas cada vez te pareces más a tu madre._

Ojalá me pareciera yo a mi madre, ella si que era una belleza, fue modelo desde los 16 años y fue una de las mujeres más guapas de todo Japón.

_-Has cambiado mucho desde que venías aquí a jugar-me dijo sonriendo- sobre todo me acuerdo de cuando tu y Eriol empezasteis a jugar desnudos en su habitación._

-………ha dicho DESNUDOS ahhhhhhhhhhhh, que vergüenza, ya se que éramos pequeños, pero eso no quita que ahora estuviera pasando la may9or vergüenza de mi vida solo espero que él, como yo, no se acuerde.

Pasamos al salón y allí estaba él, Eriol Hiraguizawa, ¿que como es? Pues es alto moreno pero no de piel, también esta un poquitín musculazo y es guapo, muy guapo pero no tanto como mi Shaoran. Esta noche iba muy elegante pero a la vez informal; me acerque a él para saludarlo y así seguir con mi plan.

_-Hola, soy Sakura Kinomoto- le dije sacando mi mejor sonrisa._

_-Hola Sakura, cuanto tiempo,- me señalo aunque viendo que yo tenía cara de no comprender (ya que no me acordaba de lo de cuando éramos pequeños) acabo añadiendo- aunque tu no te acuerdes tengo que decirte que yo si, pero si te soy sincero yo te recordaba con bastante menos ropa._

……ahhhhhh sonrojo a la vista, se acordaba ohh que vergüenza seguro que se estará riendo de mi por lo roja que debo estar ¡Dios, ya se que nunca te rezo y que no suelo creer mucho en ti pero… sácame de esta situación!

_-Chicos venid a sentaros van a empezar a servir la cena- exclamo la madre de Eriol_

Gracias dios, gracias

_-Anda sentaos los dos juntos- dijo su padre- así hablareis de temas de jóvenes_

Dios no, por favor no…

Esta fue una de las situaciones más incomodas por las que he pasado en mi vida, tenía a un lado a nuestros padres hablando y por el otro sentía la mirada de Eriol clavándose en mi.

_-Oye- me dijo al cabo de un rato- tú me suenas de algo más que de correr desnuda en mi casa, creo que te he visto en otro lugar._

_-Si, vamos al mismo instituto- le aclare mientras Eriol abría los ojos_

_-Entonces ya se de que me suenas, tu estas en el equipo de animadoras ¿no?- me _

_pregunto_

_-Si- le conteste _

Esto es una buena señal, si él me ha mirado en los entrenamientos significa que tal vez Shaoran también lo haya hecho.

_+ varios minutos sin hablar por parte de los dos +_

Joder, debo de sacar un tema de conversación, pero de qué puedo hablar con un chico, vamos Sakura piensa, piensa…. Ya sé de fútbol.

-_Oye tú estás en el equipo de fútbol, ¿no?- le pregunte._

_-Si, ahora estamos disputando el campeonato- me respondió_

_-Y, ¿qué tal os va?_

_-Pues bastante bien vamos los primeros aunque solamente hayamos jugado tres partidos._

_-Entonces debes de ser muy bueno ¿no?- le dije para que no se acabará nuestra conversación._

_-Oh no, no te creas el que es realmente bueno es Shaoran Li, ¿sabes quien es?- me pregunto_

¿Qué si sé quien es Shaoran Li, dios claro que lo sé, Shaoran Li es mi futuro novio.

_-No, no lo sé, ¿es realmente tan bueno?- le dije para que me hablara de él. _

_-Oh si, él es el Dios del…-empezó a decir Eriol_

¿del sexo?, ¿del amor? , ¿de que?, ¿de que? ¡venga vamos dilo!

_-…del fútbol- termino- desde que juega él siempre ganamos_

No me extraña que ganéis, con el cuerpo que tiene mi Shaoran sería imposible no ganar.

_-Si quieres te lo presento cuando volvamos al instituto- _

………¿Ha dicho que me lo va a presentar?...VOY A CONOCERLO, OH SI, VOY A CONOCERLO, SOY LA MUJER MÁS FELIZ DEL MUNDO. Ya no me importa la cena, lo importante es que he conseguido que Eriol me vaya a presentar a Shaoran.

De los siguientes cinco minutos no me entere de nada, no podía parar de imaginarme como me iba a presentar.

+_Imagincion de Sakura+_

_1ª escena_

_-__Shaoran te presento a Sakura Kinomoto_

_-Hola Shaoran, te amooooooo, ¿quieres acostarte conmigo?_

No, no yo sería capaz…

_2º escena_

_Shaoran te presento a Sakura Kinomoto_

_Hola Shaoran, te amooooo_

_Y yo también Sakura, ¿quieres acostarte conmigo?_

NO, esto no es suficiente yo quiero más de él, algo más romantico.

_3ª escena_

_-Shaoran te presento a Sakura Kinomoto_

_-Hola Shaoran, te amoooooo_

_-Y yo también, quieres ser mi novia_

_-Siiiiiiii_

_-¿quieres acostarte conmigo?_

_-Siiiiiiii_

_-¿quiere…¿Sakura, Sakura?, oye estas bien?-_

¿? mierda la voz de Shaoran se ha convertido en la de Eriol… no, ¿por que? Eriol, por que me sacas de mi imaginación vuélvete a callar y déjame con mi Shaoran

_-Oye te estaba hablando y de repente te has quedado callada con una sonrisa- me dijo Eriol _

_-Perdón, es que estaba pensando en algo que me había ocurrido- le conteste._

El resto de la noche no tuvo importancia, hablamos de música, televisión, y todo eso, al final creo que le caí bien.

Pero bueno este día 5 no ha sido nada importante he llamado a Tomoyo para contarle lo ocurrido, y se ha emocionado más que yo, estoy deseando que se acaben las vacaciones, algo raro pero lo estoy deseando para poder conocer a Shaoran.

_**6-Enero**_

Querido diario:

Hoy estoy depre, resulta que como todos los años he esperado hasta el último día para hacer los deberes que nos habían mandando, joder no me acordaba de cómo se hacía nada de matemáticas, soy un desastre.

Y aunque ayer estaba animadísima por lo de conocer a mi amor hoy he entrado en un estado depresivo, no sirvo para él. Él se merece una chica 10 no una como yo, no se si podré conquistarlo… necesito dejar de sentirme tan mal… necesito helado de chocolate.

Hasta mañana Diario

--

Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron el primer capitulo me hace muy feliz que alguien pueda leer algo hecho por mi y en especial a todos los que me dejaron un review por que me dieron ganas de continuarlo je.

Y aunque sé que he tardado mucho en actualizar tengo una excusa, tuve problemas con la cuenta pero ya esta.

Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo y que por favor me deis vuestra opinión.

Xao


End file.
